


Lets Dance Again

by NaGaKi108



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I think?, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, actually... not really, dude - Freeform, how do you tag?, implied - Freeform, this is really complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Something like that, I don't need such cheap love. So now, hate me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Dance Again

**Author's Note:**

> first story, first post, first everything and it's not even on my language!  
> (If I make any typos, i'm so sorry, you see, I'm a spanish speaker!, so it's kinda hard...)

If I can't have your love, let me have your hate. Let that hate consume you, let it be everything you feel.  
Let me be the only thing you can think of, let me corrupt you, let me be the only thing your eyes see. Why won't you look at me?!, why is your gaze stuck in that bastard?!...

When did I stop being important to you?, I though we will always be together, as long as we had each other we won't need anything else... so why are you leaving me now?, why aren't you looking at me?... You wouldn't notice if i'm gone, right? Tsk, of course not, your eyes are fixed on him. It doesn't matter if I scream your name, you stil won't look at me.

...Why?... Don't be sad... hate me, think of ways to kill me, let that hate be your everything. Let me be your everything... no, don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry... so, please?, stop crying and just... hate me. Let's dance this ballad of the death, let's try to kill each other again... but you'll kill me in the end because I can't kill you... because I love you. So, can I have this last dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Any comment is welcome :D  
> Please tell me what needs to get better!


End file.
